


The Thorn & The Flower

by bud16



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Age Difference, Amazon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Ritual, Bathing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Ceremony, Community Gardens, Conversation, Court, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, French Kissing, G-Spot, Gym shorts, Hope Island - Freeform, Hugging, Island - Freeform, Kissing, Lioncloth, M/M, Marriage Sex, New York, Night Sex, Ocean, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pool, Rim-Job, Romance Confession, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, The Bride is a boy, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wedding, beach, blowjob, exercises, fiancee, forest, island sex, marrying, mission, tank tops, underage marriage, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ma-Ti & Wheeler are exercising together on the beach on Hope Island as they both talk about themselves then Ma-Ti talked about something very serious & it would change his & Wheeler's life forever.





	The Thorn & The Flower

The Thorn & the Flower

Ma-Ti & Wheeler are on Hope Island as they are exercising on the beach. They’re both wearing gym shorts & tank tops. At a curve they decided to stop and catch their breath. In between breaths Wheeler strikes up a conversation.

Wheeler: How are things going back home in the Amazon, Ma-Ti?

Ma-Ti: Things are going alright. The village successfully shot down development plans for areas in and around the land where it rests.

Wheeler smiles as he replies.

Wheeler: That’s cool, Ma-Ti. There’s a kids organization back in New York that won a court case where their community gardens would not be developed and hot it made him proud that they did it.

Ma-Ti gave a warmly smile to Wheeler & replies.

Ma-Ti: That’s great, Wheeler. Looks like things are going great in our respective homes.

Wheeler: I completely agree.

After a small silence ensues as the boys look away from each other, unable to say what they truly want to say. Wheeler looks down at the sand and finally breaks the silence.

Wheeler: It’s been a week since the incident.

Ma-Ti: I know.

Ma-Ti would be looking at the beach on the right side. (Note: Ma-Ti's back is to the ocean while Wheeler's is to the forest)

Wheeler: I knew that it was only accidental, but it still have me feeling…off, so to speak.

Ma-Ti breaks his silence as he replies.

Ma-Ti: It had also left me feeling the same and how I cannot get over what it’s made me realize about myself.

Curiously, but cautiously Wheeler looks up at Ma-Ti, whose face is still turned to the right as he ask Ma-Ti.

Wheeler: What do you mean by that, Ma-Ti?

Feeling emboldened, yet nervous, Ma-Ti looks down at the ground & replies.

Ma-Ti: I’ll tell you, but you have to promise that you neither to laugh nor judge me.

Wheeler hesitantly replies.

Wheeler: I won’t laugh nor judge you, Ma-Ti.

Ma-Ti lifts his head to meet Wheeler. In one sentence Ma-Ti reveals what he feels.

Ma-Ti: I’m in love with you, Wheeler.

Wheeler’s eyes flash wide from this spoken revelation as Ma-Ti continues.

Ma-Ti: I know it might sound weird to you since I’m a boy and I know how much Linka means to you, but I cannot how I feel for you, Wheeler.

Ma-Ti is truly in love with Wheeler. Wheeler stood there momentarily in surprise over this confession. In truth he had expected Ma-Ti to feel strange, but he had not considered love. The fact was he was also in love with this young Amazonian beauty who had just revealed his true feelings for him. He could not let this moment linger on, so, as if voluntarily, he embraced Ma-Ti and held him close to his chest. Ma-Ti's eyes were wide with amazement and confusion. Wheeler finally broke silence by getting down to his little friend's eye level. Wheeler placed his hands gently upon Ma-Ti’s shoulders.

Wheeler: I love you too, Ma-Ti. I had been racking my mind around it since our accidental kiss during our mission a month ago, but whenever I’d thought it out I came back to the same conclusion.

Wheeler is in love with Ma-Ti. Wheeler turned his eyes to the ground as he continued.

Wheeler: It’s difficult for me to accept, not just because we’re both boys, but also given our age difference. I’m 16 and almost an adult while you’re still 13, barely in pubescence and still a little kid.

Wheeler continued on as he elaborates Ma-Ti about his living conditions.

Wheeler: Where I lived it had been brought up in the belief that romantic relationships of this kind were wrong. The adults who were apart of them were forever vilified by society.

It had never occurred to Wheeler that one day he could also be in their position. Yet, like them, he could not fight how he felt for Ma-Ti.

Wheeler: I want to be your everything for you, Ma-Ti. Your friend, your boyfriend, your one & only, if you would have me.

Ma-Ti simply stood there stunned by his crush’s confession. He was **not** expecting this. Feeling that he had to do something Ma-Ti quickly broke from Wheeler’s hold and enveloped him in a hug that was rich in emotions. Love being the most potent of them. Wheeler didn't say anything for a long moment. Ma-Ti broke the silence when he finally brought his head back to face Wheeler. This time Ma-Ti’s face was covered in tears. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

Ma-Ti: I was also afraid of how you would react if I told you. I thought that you would think that I was a freak or worse.

Hearing Ma-Ti returning those feelings was the most relieved Wheeler felt for so long. That Wheeler doesn’t think that Ma-Ti’s a freak, and even better, that he loves him back. Wheeler eyes began to well with tears as he hugged his beloved and held him close. In no time his eyes were also releasing tears of joy at what he and Ma-Ti had found in each other. They just held each other like that for a moment before Wheeler pulled back, still holding onto Ma-Ti's shoulders. Wheeler looks Ma-Ti in the face and said.

Wheeler: This means that we’re boyfriends now.

Ma-Ti: Of course.

Wheeler: Where do we go from here?

Both boys just stood there, looking down at the sand and pondering what to do next. It took a few moments, but then Ma-Ti looked up eyes wide with realization at what they must do. Ma-Ti told Wheeler that he knows what they must do. Wheeler meets Ma-Ti's face with a raised eyebrow and asks what.

Ma-Ti: We must do the Thorn and Flower Ceremony.

Wheeler went wide eyed before returning to his raised right eyebrow. Wheeler then enquired what Ma-Ti was talking about. Ma-Ti told Wheeler what the Thorn and Flower Ceremony is.

Ma-Ti: The Thorn and Flower Ceremony is an ancient ritual of my people’s in which two different persons are mated for life.

Wheeler was surprised by what Ma-Ti was suggesting. Not only did his young boyfriend love him, **but** in addition he wanted to be joined for life. **FOR LIFE.** Now THAT was something that Wheeler was **definitely** not expecting. Going out was one thing, but **this**? This meant only one thing: **MARRIAGE.** Ma-Ti was essentially asking Wheeler to marry him. Quickly composing himself Wheeler inquired Ma-Ti.

Wheeler: Why are you asking for this, Ma-Ti?

Ma-Ti replied to Wheeler’s question.

Ma-Ti: Among my people when two people are bonded together, like they are mated for like. I feel such a connection with you and so want to be joined with you always.

Wheeler understanding a little better now why Ma-Ti asked him that, inquired further to see if his boyfriend is fully grasps what he's saying.

Wheeler: What we’re doing would be getting married. Do you understand that, Ma-Ti?

Ma-Ti: I know that my people people's ceremony is synonymous with what you call a wedding, and that yes, the two of them would become spouses.

Wheeler: You sure about doing this, Ma-Ti?

Ma-Ti: Of course. Why are you asking me this?

Wheeler, looking down at the ground for a moment trying to find the right words brings his face back up to his boyfriend and asks Ma-Ti.

Wheeler: Do you really want it to be me? By that, do you really want me to be your spouse for life?

Ma-Ti seeing what his boyfriend means, smiles before breaking from his grasp. Ma-Tit hen surprises him by wrapping his arms around his neck and French kissing him. Wheeler's eyes went wide as saucers from his response. Neither boy said or did anything but just remained in that position for a moment, before Ma-Ti broke the kiss and looked directly into a dazed and confused Wheeler's eyes while smile. Ma-Ti joyfully, with a hint of humor answers Wheeler’s question.

Ma-Ti: I believe that in your culture that is how people say 'yes' to things like this.

Wheeler, realizing what Ma-Ti was saying, grows a huge smile on his face as he says to allow him to respond. Wheeler holds Ma-Ti close as he delivers a passionate French kiss. Both boys moan from joy and pleasure with closed eyes. Ma-Ti's hands are wrapped around Wheeler's neck while Wheeler's arms hug Ma-Ti around his back. After a long moment of just enjoying the kissing and hugging with his fiancée Ma-Ti broke their kiss. Ma-Ti looked directly into Wheeler's face and told him.

Ma-Ti: We have lot to do and not a whole lot of time to do it.

A puzzled Wheeler asks his betrothed.

Wheeler: What do you mean by that?

Ma-Ti happily chuckles before saying.

Ma-Ti: There is only six days before the full moon and on that night they will do the Thorn and Flower Ceremony.

Wheeler’s eyes flashed open and shut multiple times in confusion before collecting himself.

Wheeler: Why do we need to be married so soon and on the night of a full moon?

Ma-Ti explained to Wheeler that the ceremony is traditionally held on the night of a full moon, because it is part of the legend behind it. Long ago, when the world was young, two spirits, the Flower Spirit (female) and the Thorn Spirit (male) met beneath the full moon and mated while they bathed in its rays. Their union produced the first thorny flowers, from which my people derive many of their medicines and dyes. So, when two people are engaged, they are joined in union beneath the full moon as a sacred reenactment of that legend **and** to join them for life, like the thorn and flower were joined from that point forward.

Wheeler: I understand the reason for the date now, but now why we have to make it so soon. Why do you want to be married so quickly?

Ma-Ti turns his eye downward for a moment in contemplation before answering.

Ma-Ti: It’s because I cannot for our marriage to happen. If I don’t get married now then eventually, when I return to my people, I’ll have to marry someone of my elders’ choosing and I don’t want that to happen. I’ll be hitched to a girl, and then I’ll have absolutely no chance of finding real happiness.

Ma-Ti looks wide-eyed into his fiancée face and tells him.

Ma-Ti: If I’m already married before that then I won't have to marry someone of their choosing and I can be free to find happiness with you. I want to be with you always, but my tribe would never understand, nor likely accept one of their boys marrying another boy. However, if we’re already married then they will have no choice to accept them as a couple. The Thorn and Flower Ceremony joins two people for life and they (the elders) could not keep them apart at all.

Ma-Ti, with tearing eyes, then implores Wheeler.

Ma-Ti: Please marry me so that we can always be together.

Wheeler is torn. He does not want to lose his beloved, but the idea of being married so young and so soon is still frightening. However, he then realizes that the boy he loves is in trouble, and what kind of a guy would he be if the boy he loves is in peril and he doesn't do all in his power to rescue him? It was in that moment that he makes his choice. Wheeler gathers every bit of strength he can muster and looks directly into a teary-eyed Ma-Ti. Wheeler extends his hands to gently cup his betrothed's cheeks. Using his thumbs he brushes away the tears. Smiling warmly now, Wheeler told Ma-Ti.

Wheeler: Where I’m from its unsightly for a fiancée to cry before their wedding.

Wide-eyed, Ma-Ti asks Wheeler if means before being cut off by Wheeler who responded.

Wheeler: Yes. I will marry you six days from now.

Ma-Ti smiles broadly with his eyes weeping for joy as he breaks free to wrap his arms around his fiancée neck, resting his head on Wheeler’s right shoulder. Ma-Ti continues to weep uninhibited with happiness as Wheeler holds him close, hugging his betrothed across the back while smiling as tears of joy begin pouring from his eyes. In that moment Wheeler thinks to himself that he has no idea what the future may hold but that this much is for certain. He will do everything to be the best husband that Ma-Ti deserves, because as of now that is the kind of man that he wants to be. After spending time in his betrothed's loving embrace Wheeler broke the moment to look his husband-to-be in the face. Smiling warmly Wheeler told Ma-Ti.

Wheeler: We have a lot of preparations to see to before the full moon.

Understanding and coming back to reality Ma-Ti agrees that there is much to be done before the ceremony. Wiping his face free of tears Ma-Ti says to Wheeler.

Ma-Ti: I have to return to my room now in order to get ready for their wedding.

Looking puzzled Wheeler asks Ma-Ti.

Wheeler: What exactly does that entail?

Ma-Ti closes his eyes and smirks as he chuckles mischievously, before raising his right index finger and opening his right eye to tell his fiancée that it's a secret. Looking more confused, Wheeler's state wasn't helped any when Ma-Ti chuckled again and ran back to the compound. Almost as instantly as Wheeler motioned him to wait Ma-Ti stopped and turned to smile lovingly at his fiancée who just stood there looking confused. Ma-Ti called out for Wheeler.

Ma-Ti: Trust me and that all will be revealed on their wedding night.

Ma-Ti was particularly looking forward to what he would be calling Wheeler after their wedding. Naturally Wheeler asks Ma-Ti.

Wheeler: What would that be?

Ma-Ti smiled before uttering.

Ma-Ti: Husband.

At that Wheeler eyes went wide with realization as his betrothed ran back to the compound. He just stood there for a moment to let it sink in. Husband. He was going to be Ma-Ti's husband in just six days from now. He smiled happily to himself while enjoying what this meant for him. After a little bit he walks back to the compound, looking forward to the night when he and Ma-Ti will become one...forever.

-Time: Six Days Later  
-Time of Day: Night

The Full moon hangs high in the night sky over the woods of Hope Island. Its brilliance illuminates all on the ground below. One sight in particular draws attention. It is a clearing where Ma-Ti has prepared everything for the Thorn and Flower Ceremony. Four large fires set at the cardinal directions, illuminate the ceremonial grounds while Ma-Ti awaits his fiancée. Ma-Ti wearing nothing but a red loincloth, the traditional garment for this ceremony. His cheeks and forehead have five-petaled red flowers painted on them. They symbolize the Flower and designate him as the bride. Usually, the adorn a woman, however since he and Wheeler are boys he opted to wear them since the bride is the one who is penetrated in this rite and Ma-Ti wants Wheeler to enter him. A slight rustling disturbs the bushes at eastern edge of the clearing. Ma-Ti turns to that direction and cautiously asks.

Ma-Ti: Is that you my Thorn?

Upon hearing

Wheeler: It is me my Flower.

Ma-Ti smiled happily knowing that it was Wheeler. The two of them had worked out a code to ensure that Ma-Ti would know that it was Wheeler. After Ma-Ti gave the all clear the redhead emerged from the bushes and entered the clearing. Like Ma-Ti he was also wearing nothing but a red loincloth. Instead of flowers though his cheeks and forehead were painted in upright red thorns. They suit him because thorns are painted on the groom. Since was going to penetrate Ma-Ti that made it more appropriate for him to wear them. Wheeler walks to the center of the ring where he meets Ma-Ti who is smiling up at him. Wheeler in turned smiled down at him. The love they have for each other shines through in their expressions. Taking his first role as groom Wheeler speaks first. Wheeler says.

Wheeler: Hello my Flower.

To his bride, and Ma-Ti replies

Ma-Ti: Hello my Thorn.

To his joyful groom. Wheeler, as the groom, lowers himself to his bride's level. Wheeler then wraps his arms around Ma-Ti and holds him close as he seals the first part of their union with a deep, passionate French kiss. Wheeler’s this. The young Amazonian bride's eyes also close in response as Ma-Ti wraps his arms around his groom's neck as their tongues dance in each other's mouths. Some moments pass like this, but for this couple those precious seconds could last forever. Eventually Wheeler breaks the kiss and holds his bride in front of him before moving onto the next part. Wheeler reaches down to his loincloth, which is now quite distended due to an enormous 'growth' in the front. Using both of his hands he steadily unties his only garment until it falls to the ground, leaving him **completely** naked and unsheathing his strong, adolescent boyhood from its confines. It was quite stiff now, both from anticipation and Wheeler's making out with Ma-Ti. Smiling lovingly and lustfully Wheeler proceeded by saying.

Wheeler: Please, nurture my thorn.

his hands motioned towards his throbbing phallus in a V

Wheeler: With your soothing rain.

At this Ma-Ti smiled happily and desirously as he knelt down, bringing his face close to his groom's 'thorn'. He took hold of it with his right hand and said.

Ma-Ti: Let my soothing rain.

Ma-Ti licks the head, causing Wheeler to gasp, before continuing.

Ma-Ti: Strengthen your thorn.

Ma-Ti begins lathering the pulsing boyhood with his tongue, sliding it up and down the warm shaft. The groom was moaning loudly in passion as his bride pleasured him. Eventually Ma-Ti enveloped the entire head into his mouth, eliciting a gasp-like moan from Wheeler. Ma-Ti began taken more and more of the 'thorn' into his mouth. Wheeler's mind was flooded with lustful passion as his young bride was giving him head. Ma-Ti then used his right hand to fondle his groom's impressive nuts, rolling them around as he felt them up. The redhead groom's moans grew in volume at this, having both his boyhood and ball sac pleasured at the same time. Each second which passed blurred in Wheeler's mind as every ounce of logic he possessed was drowning in the pleasure he was experiencing with his bride. His boyhood began stiffening harder, signaling that soon he'd be ready. Sensing this, Ma-Ti withdrew the throbbing phallus from his mouth, giving Wheeler time to catch his breath before the next part. After having enough time to catch his breath Wheeler opens his eyes and looks down to see his bride kneeling back up. Ma-Ti smiles warmly at his groom, which in turn causes Wheeler to smile lovingly in return. Wheeler bends down to meet the lips of his bride with his own, and in no time their tongues are dancing once more in each other's mouths. Wheeler felt an oddly exciting new sensation in French kissing with someone whose mouth had just recently been enveloping his hard on. This feeling of exchanging saliva coated with the flavor of his boyhood sent Wheeler even higher as he wrapped his arms around his bride's neck and held him close. Ma-Ti, in turn, placed his hands on either side of his groom's head as their moaning increased in volume. Feeling emboldened by the fire burning inside of him and by Ma-Ti's willingness Wheeler slowly moved his hands down the back of his bride, feeling every inch of perspiring skin as they went even lower. Once they reached both of those tawny colored orbs below the bridge's waist, Wheeler began groping and kneading them with vigor. Ma-Ti’s moans increase in volume at having his derriere being pleasured. Ma-Ti feels his own boyhood stiffening up at the sensations he's feeling down there, and so immediately withdraws from his groom's mouth, breathing hard this time. Wheeler keeps both his hands firmly planted on those curvy cheeks.

Ma-Ti: Why did do you that, Wheeler?

Wheeler, smiling responds.

Wheeler: I’m doing this because it is you whom I’m doing this, and because I have fantasized about what it would be like to feel up your butt for so long.

As Wheeler says this he grasps those tender cheeks a few more times. Ma-Ti smiles when he jokingly says.

Ma-Ti: I guess that supposes that the last few times you did that didn’t count.

Wheeler counters this by smiling as he says.

Wheeler: Of course they didn't count, because we weren’t on our wedding night.

At this Ma-Ti chuckles a little before removing Wheeler's hands from his butt so that they could proceed onto the final part. Ma-Ti looks lovingly into his groom's eyes and tells him.

Ma-Ti: It is time for the two of us to become one…forever.

Ma-Ti leans up to kiss Wheeler on the lips. Wheeler returns with a kiss to his bride's lips while gently rubbing Ma-Ti’s upper arms. After a moment Wheeler breaks and says.

Wheeler: Then let’s get you ready.

Wheeler kisses Ma-Ti a second time.

Wheeler: My Flower.

Upon hearing this Ma-Ti smiles happily as he moves out of Wheeler hold and turns around to get on all fours. Ma-Ti sticks his loincloth clad derriere towards his groom invitingly as he turns his head right to say.

Ma-Ti: Please, prepare me.

Ma-Ti wiggles his butt a little in temptation

Ma-Ti: My Thorn.

At this Wheeler blushes a little but recomposes himself to get his bride ready. Smiling with joy and lust glowing in his eyes Wheeler brings himself down until his face is level with Ma-Ti's tawny colored cheeks. Reaching out he methodically unties the sides to the red loincloth and then lets it fall to the ground, exposing the marvelous crevice and package hidden behind it. Ma-Ti blushed a little at being completely naked in front of someone else like this, but was too overjoyed at becoming Wheeler's bride to pay any mind to it. Wheeler brought his face to his bride's door to paradise and used his hands to open it wider. Taking a few moments to sniff it Wheeler caught the fragrant bouquet coming from deep inside Ma-Ti. It was strong, acrid, and wonderful, for it was his bride's scent. The fragrance of Ma-Ti flower filled his nostrils. Wheeler was in bliss after enjoying Ma-Ti's scent and quickly went to work getting him ready. Keeping those tawny curves pulled apart, Wheeler engorged the entire entrance in his mouth. Ma-Ti moaned out loud as his groom orally tended to his love canal. Each lick jolted Ma-Ti's body. Suddenly his while body becomes flooded in a torrent of pleasure as he feels Wheeler's hot, wet tongue enter him. The oral piece slid up, down, and side-to-side, coating Ma-Ti's inner walls with rich saliva that mixes with his rectal juices. This mixing of fluids sends the young bride's mind cascading into an ocean of bliss. His moans are now dripping with uninhibited lust. Feeling that enough saliva has coated the lining, Wheeler withdraws his voracious mouth. He holds the left butt cheek aside as he brings his right index finger to the wet entrance. It easily slides into the salivated tunnel, pushing along the walls and mixing Ma-Ti's juices with Wheeler's saliva even further. Ma-Ti gasps and moans even louder as the new object caresses his insides, causing his entire body to quake at these electrifying sensations. Ma-Ti’s butt wiggles slightly, feeling the foreign object inside it. Wheeler manages to slip in his middle, and eventually his ring finger past his bride's sphincter. The constant caressing sends Ma-Ti over the edge as he drowns in pleasure. After feeling that Ma-Ti was loose enough Wheeler slowly withdrew all three right fingers from the now distended hole Ma-Ti caught his breath between pants. It was now time for the final part. This was when Wheeler's thorn enters Ma-Ti's flower. Knowing that it is time for their union Ma-Ti recomposes himself to tell Wheeler to wait a moment. Puzzled Wheeler watches as his bride moves onto his back and lifts up his legs. Ma-Ti’s knees alongside his head he holds them in place, revealing his exposed hard on and entrance to Wheeler. Seeing confusion in his groom's eyes Ma-Ti smiles as he tells him.

Ma-Ti: For our first time I want to look into your eyes, Wheeler.

Upon hearing this Wheeler's smiles and eyes fill with the love he holds for his bride. Ma-Ti says.

Ma-Ti: Please let your Thorn be nurtured by my nectar.

The groom takes hold of those tawny curves and raises them until the entrance is in line with his throbbing phallus. He gently places the head right at the threshold. Wheeler, looking into the eyes of his bride, says.

Wheeler: Please, let your Flower by be nurtured by my strength.

At this, Wheeler begins the head inside. Ma-Ti gasps out and winces at feeling a rigid boyhood entering him for the first time. Seeing that his bride is in pain Wheeler tells him soothingly to bear with it a little longer as he almost has the tip inside him. A loud pop and bulging mushroom head passes Ma-Ti's sphincter. Ma-Ti’s breathing gets harder with the head fully embedded inside him. Wheeler clenches his teeth together after being jolted by the sensation of having those rectal walls clamp down on his head. The adjusting takes a few moments for them to become acclimated to this new feeling. After regaining what senses are available to him Wheeler tells Ma-Ti to relax as he is going to start pushing the rest of the length into him. The now panting bridge just nods his head in acknowledgement. Taking hold of Ma-Ti's lower legs, Wheeler begins moving his hardened thorn into his bride's flower. Bit by bit disappears into the entrance, now swelling by the sheer size of the organ sliding into it. Ma-Ti winces and clenches his teeth behind his lips throughout the penetration, trying hard not to cry out. Wheeler winces and clenches his teeth as the rectal walls tighten over more of his boyhood. They bear with it until the groom feels his groin brush up against his bride's backside. Wheeler’s thorn is now completely embedded within Ma-Ti's flower. They both take a moment to recuperate from the ordeal. After taking a moment to breath, Wheeler looks down into the eyes of his bride, whose breaths are now calmer than before. Wheeler notices that some tears are forming at the edge of Ma-Ti’s eyes and immediately worries that it was too much for him. Wheeler asks Ma-Ti, with genuine concern.

Wheeler: Are you alright, Ma-Ti? Did I hurt you?

Ma-Ti looks up into his groom's eyes and smiles happily as the tears begin welling up.

Ma-Ti: You didn’t hurt me at all, Wheeler. I was simply overwhelmed by the feeling. I had heard about how this feels from others, and that I had no idea that it could feel like.... **this**.

Understanding what Ma-Ti means Wheeler also smiles and starts to feel misty eyed himself. Wheeler tries to hold himself together as he leans down to meet his bride's face. The love they share shines in their faces. The groom envelops his bride's lips in a passionate French kiss. The two of them moan loudly as Wheeler's already rigid phallus hardens even more inside of Ma-Ti's love canal and Ma-Ti’s own boyhood stiffens even further. Wheeler breaks, with both of them breathing heavily again as Wheeler says to Ma-Ti.

Wheeler: I love you, Ma-Ti.

Ma-Ti wraps his arms around Wheeler's neck and brings him close as Ma-Ti responds with a passionate French kiss of his own. Having allowed their tongues to dance with each other long enough the bride breaks the kiss and, looking directly into his groom's eyes.

Ma-Ti: I love you too, Wheeler.

Smiling, Wheeler kisses Ma-Ti again while Ma-Ti keeps his arms wrapped around Wheeler’s neck. They continue making out as Wheeler slowly starts his motions needed for their consummation. Wheeler held his bride's legs in place as he continued his repetition of moving halfway out before plunging back into Ma-Ti’s love canal. Ma-Ti wrapped his arms around his groom's neck and continued their oral tango as Wheeler kept pleasuring Ma-Ti from below and above. Wheeler progressively increased his speed and each time their moans grew in volume because of the pleasure which was slowly overtaking them. In no time Wheeler found his rhythm and increased the speed of his thrusts. Soon enough, he was ploughing into his flushing bride's hot, wet tunnel, each time hitting those smooth, rounded cheeks with his pelvis. The smacking becomes loud enough to fill the clearing, as do the happy couple's moaning. Ma-Ti moans more into Wheeler's mouth as they make out even more, until Wheeler breaks it to catch his breath. Once freed they both moan uninhibited. Their mating calls sounding beyond the clearing as they consummate their union. The groom reaches down and begins kissing his panting and moaning bride on his left cheek, moving down to his neck which Wheeler kisses with unrestrained vigor. Ma-Ti moans loudly as he is doubly pleasured inside his rear and on his neck. Those moans eventually turn into howls of pleasure as Ma-Ti inhibitions are now completely eroded by his groom's methodical motions. Both of their bodies are now perspiring heavily from the heat building up from their lovemaking. Ma-Ti holds Wheeler close as he continues his administrations to Ma-Ti’s love canal and neck. Ma-Ti’s moans of pleasure reverberate throughout the clearing. He feels that his groom's rigid rod is throbbing as it plunges further inside him. One more thrust and Ma-Ti feels that Wheeler has hit his 'special place'. That area deep inside him, which sends a jolting pulse of electricity surging throughout Ma-Ti’s body. Ma-Ti lets out an incredible moan, almost a cry, as he pulls Wheeler closer and tighter at the sensation of having his g-spot hit by his groom's phallus. Wheeler feels that he's hit Ma-Ti's special place and continues to thrust, each time hitting that spot. Ma-Ti howls every time. Wheeler continues hitting his cute bride's g-spot like a jackhammer. Every thrust ploughing in and out with furious vigor. Ma-Ti howls with unobstructed pleasure, each time reveling in it. The minds of both boys are now completely drowned in bliss. It's at this point that Wheeler begins feeling his throbbing erection going rigid. Wheeler knows that it's only a matter of time now. Ma-Ti feels his groom's steely rod stiffening up inside him as Ma-Ti also feels his own erect boyhood going rigid at the same time. He knows that soon they will both release their seed and become married. In response the hot redhead moves from the neck and quickly plants his lips on his bride's own. Once more they do the oral tango amidst overwhelming moans. Wheeler breaks and looks directly into his bride's flushed face.

Wheeler: I’m about to cum, Ma-Ti.

Ma-Ti: So am I, Wheeler.

Through the moaning and panting.

Ma-Ti: We should cum together.

After these last words Wheeler bucks even more sending both him and Ma-Ti over the edge with pleasure. They shut their eyes as their moans grow higher in volume. A few more hits and the groom takes one more plunge, burying his phallus to the hilt and hitting his bride's g-spot one final time. At that moment, Wheeler shudders and lets out a cry of release as his rod releases his potent seed deep inside of Ma-Ti's love canal. Eruption after eruption releases a white hot deluge which inundates the warm wet boy tunnel. Ma-Ti, upon feeling his boy chute being flooded with seed shudders as he throws back his head and lets out his own cry of release as his erect boyhood releases his load in a geyser of surging white liquid. Blow after blow splatters across his abdomen, chest, and face. Wheeler, feeling that his balls have finally released all of their contents into his bride releases Ma-Ti’s legs as he holds himself up by his hands. Ma-Ti’s legs fall to the ground limp as he holds his arms around his groom's neck. They pant heavily from their union. Both of their bodies are now completely coated with sweat and splats of semen. They stay that way for a moment as they open their eyes and look at each other. Wheeler asks Ma-Ti through his pants.

Wheeler: Are you alright, Ma-Ti?

Ma-Ti: I’m alright & I feel wonderful.

At this Wheeler brings his mouth to his bride's again, and their tongues are once more dancing with each other. Still having Wheeler buried inside him Ma-Ti weeps for joy internally that now they are joined as spouses....forever. The two of them engage in their oral tango a little bit longer, savoring the feel and closeness of the other. Wheeler eventually breaks their kiss and, breathing stably now, tells his little husband.

Wheeler: I need to lie down before I collapse on top of you, Ma-Ti. Plus I don’t want to crush you.

Understanding, Ma-Ti gives the okay and let’s go of Wheeler's neck. Wheeler then removes his now limp penis from his husband's inundated boy chute. Upon removal, hot wet semen gushers out of the distended entrance in a creamy deluge, pooling on the ground beneath it. Mustering what energy he can Wheeler methodically and carefully moves himself to the right, where gently lays himself down facing upwards towards the moon and stars. Wheeler stares at them with a mind still racing from his wedding. Ma-Ti, finding what energy he can in himself, pushes himself until he's sitting up erect. As he does this the upward motion causes more semen to flow out of his love canal, surging onto the ground. In another move Ma-Ti crawls over to his big husband, semen dripping out as he makes his way to his side. Once there Ma-Ti carefully lays himself down besides Wheeler's right, draping his right arm over his chest and right leg over Wheeler’s right leg. Ma-Ti hen rests his head upon his right shoulder. It's at this motion that Wheeler brings his right arm up around his little husband, bringing his hand to rest on Ma-Ti’s waist. Holding Ma-Ti close Wheeler looks down at his raven haired cutie. Instinctively Ma-Ti looks up at his redheaded beauty, who closes his eyes and puckers his lips. Reading them, Ma-Ti closes his eyes moves his head up to French kiss his loving spouse. Their tongues tango for a moment, before parting. Wheeler then puts his down on the ground and Ma-Ti rests his against his husband's broad chest. They remain like that for a little bit as they regain their energy. While looking into the stars Wheeler thinks about his future with his little husband, who is snuggled up close to him in a loving embrace. He wonders how many more moments they will have like this to look forward to down the road. How many years of bliss will they share? How many tender moments will they have as a couple? Pondering these questions a more serious one enters his thoughts. How will they come out as a couple to their teammates? In that instant all the fears about being together with Ma-Ti fell back on him like a boulder. He can't possibly begin to imagine how they'll ever explain this to the others. What would Kwame think? Wheeler and Kwame are best friends now, and Wheeler doesn't want to lose that. What would Linka think? Even though Wheeler no longer holds any romantic feelings for her he still values their friendship. Telling them could damage those friendships beyond repair. As all of these thoughts swim through his consciousness his little husband looks up and asks.

Ma-Ti: Are you alright, Wheeler?

Looking down at those caring brown eyes Wheeler did not want to spoil their wedding, and so he mustered up what courage he could and smiled. He says.

Wheeler: I’m alright & I’m still having trouble believing that I’m here with you, Ma-Ti. What we just did recently and where we’re at now feels like a dream. One that I don’t want to wake up from.

Ma-Ti looks up at Wheeler and tells him.

Ma-Ti: It’s not a dream, Wheeler. And the two of us are really here together.

Ma-Ti moves his right hand up to his big husband's left cheek and begins caressing it softly in loving tenderness. Almost instinctively, Wheeler lifts his left hand and gently wraps it around Ma-Ti's right hand. For a few moments they look lovingly into each other's eyes, quietly communicating their profound passion and tenderness. Wheeler breaks it by saying.

Wheeler: We should go into the pool to clean off.

Ma-Ti raises his head and his eyebrows while maintaining eye contact with his big husband.

Wheeler: We have to head back before the others wake up or realize that we’re gone and we certainly cannot go back in our current state.

They both take time to look over themselves. Wheeler's skin is caked in sweat and some of Ma-Ti's semen which had rubbed off on him when they cuddled together. Ma-Ti, who is also caked in sweat, is still covered in both his semen and his husband's. There is also the flowers on Ma-Ti's face and the thorns adorning Wheeler's own. Explaining all of it would definitely raise questions. Ones which would have potentially disastrous results.

Ma-Ti looks up at Wheeler and verbally agrees with his proposal. At that, Ma-Ti removes himself from Wheeler's side and they both stand up. As they make their way to the pool Ma-Ti reaches out his right hand and takes hold of his husband's left hand. Wheeler looks down and notices this but does not attempt to question or stop it. Instead he smiles warmly knowing that this is something couples do together. After all, they are married now, so why not indulge in these precious moments as newlyweds. As they approach the pool Ma-Ti smiles happily to himself. This will be the first time that the two of them bathe as spouses. This was proving to be a wondrous night of firsts for them. Tonight they got married, shared their first kiss as a couple, made love for their first time together, and now they would be cleaning together as a couple. The night seems ripe with possibilities. Upon reaching the edge both boys dip their right feet into the cool water. At first it is a little jolting having been warm and hot for such a long period of time. Their bodies quickly acclimate though and they put their left feet into the water. Progressively the happy newlyweds wade into the shallows until water is just below Ma-Ti's boyhood. At this point they stop. Wheeler breaks their hold. Ma-Ti looks up at his husband who says.

Wheeler: We should start cleaning up now.

After Ma-Ti verbally agrees they begin working on themselves. While cleaning his left arm Ma-Ti begins reflecting on tonight's events. Now he is officially married by the laws of his people, but it had been done without their knowledge or their consent. He wonders if they will accept it at all, given that in order for it to be valid a marriage must be known to and approved by the family head and tribal chief. His mind then wonders to thoughts of his mother. How hard it must have been for her to convince both her father and the chief before she could marry his father, who not only didn't belong to the tribe, **but** was also a Caucasian. Thinking this, Ma-Ti turns to see his beautiful husband working on his face and neck. Ma-Ti simply admires him. Such a beautiful person both inwardly and outwardly is now his husband. In this moment he understands how his mother felt when she married his father so long ago. Ma-Ti suddenly gets an idea. One which he is certain will alleviate the mood and bring them closer. Smiling, Ma-Ti wades over to his husband who is working on his chest when Wheeler notices that his little spouse is moving towards him. Curious, Wheeler turns to ask.

Wheeler: What’s up, Ma-Ti?

Standing just a few inches away with his arms behind his back Ma-Ti chuckles as he says.

Ma-Ti: Nothing.

Without warning Ma-Ti quickly swings his right hand around his husband's back and playfully smacks him on his butt. Wheeler jumps a little and goes wide-eyed from this unexpected action. Immediately after this Ma-Ti submerges himself and moves a little further into the lake. Stopping at just six feet away Ma-Ti surfaces, his body now completely wet. The water is halfway up his balls. Ma-Ti turns his head to see Wheeler inquiring what Ma-Ti did that for, but before any further questions develop Ma-Ti smiles and urges his husband to join him for a swim. Smirking, Ma-Ti continues his urging by bending over and sticking his butt in the air. Ma-Ti says.

Ma-Ti: Unless you’re not up for it, Wheeler.

As Ma-Ti wiggles his taught derriere at Wheeler. Now smirking himself, Wheeler says.

Wheeler: YOU!!

Just as he tries to pounce on his husband who dives under, narrowly escaping his grasp. Ma-Ti swims out a little further and pops his head up. He looks at Wheeler who is still behind him and, smiling, urges him to come join him. Wheeler, now smiling happily, dives under and so does Ma-Ti they head out for the center of the pool. Their bodies bathed in moonlight as the newlyweds blissfully glide through the illuminated depths. Their bodies glide with ease through moonlit waters. Ma-Ti moves ahead as Wheeler trails behind, captivated by the sight of his husband's taught cheeks and package illuminated by silvery beams. Eventually they reach the pool's center where Ma-Ti turns to face his hot husband. Ma-Ti motions to stop with his hands and immediately Wheeler halts about ten feet away. Ma-Ti then raises his right hand and points upwards. Wheeler shakes his head in acknowledgement. They head for the surface where each boy gasps for air. A moment passes for them to get fresh oxygen circulating through their systems. Wheeler meets the eyes of his cute little husband and inquires what is it. Smiling happily, Ma-Ti swims towards his husband. Once close enough Ma-Ti throws his arms around his beautiful husband's neck and holds him close before panting a big French kiss on those savory lips. After a moment in bliss Ma-Ti breaks and looks into the eyes of his dazed and confused husband. Ma-Ti says.

Ma-Ti: I want to have moments like this for the rest of our lives.

Hearing these words Wheeler begins to speak before Ma-Ti brings his right hand up and presses his index finger to Wheeler’s lips. Wheeler’s eyes go wide with bewilderment at his husband's gesture. Lowering, Ma-Ti’s right hand to rest on Wheeler's left shoulder Ma-Ti says.

Ma-Ti: I know what’s on your mind, Wheeler. I’ve been having the same thoughts as well.

They are both wondering how they are going to break their relationship **and** marriage to their friends, how they will react, how they will break the news to Ma-Ti’s people, and how **they** will react to it. Wheeler looks down at water, his face now serious and heavy with cares as he verbally affirms his cute husband's words. Using his right hand Ma-Ti cups Wheeler's chin and raises his face up. Ma-Ti says.

Ma-Ti: We will figure out how to break the news to our loved ones. I trust in you, Wheeler, I trust in myself, and I trust in ourselves.

As Ma-Ti places his right hand over Wheeler's heart. Seeing the determination, courage, love, and vigor in those deep brown eyes Wheeler decided not to fight them. Wheeler sees that his cute little husband is determined that they will spend their future together and, deep down, so is he. Smiling lovingly now Wheeler wraps his arms around him and holds him close. Wheeler joins them in another oral tango before breaking. Looking directly into his little husband's loving eyes Wheeler says.

Wheeler: We will figure it out, because I believe in what we have.

Ma-Ti's eyes become dreamy and his smile widens as does his gorgeous husband's own. Ma-Ti wraps his arms around his neck and joins their lips in a passionate French kiss. Wheeler responds by wrapping his arms around his back and holds him close. Their eyes are closed as they orally consummate their feelings while basking in moonlight. They are Wheeler and Ma-Ti, husband and husband. In this moment that is who they are and who they shall always be....for the rest of their lives.


End file.
